


people throw rocks at things that shine.

by batgirled



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirled/pseuds/batgirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor doesn't like to think in negatives. Harry helps drive them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people throw rocks at things that shine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [payneberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/gifts).



> for the [there's a swifty lyric for that](http://fannyyann.livejournal.com/1067.html) @ lj (which everyone should go participate in right now because there are excellent prompts). the lovely eachtoeach/sansastarks requested and she shall receive!
> 
> of course, this is in a world where harry and taylor didn't break up, aka not the real world, aka this is all fiction. harry and taylor are real people who do not belong to me as well as the very brief appearance of kendall jenner who also does not belong to me. it would be a very weird world if they did.

It's been... Well.

Taylor doesn't like to think in negatives. Sure, life isn't all fairytales - she knows that, she's seen too much of the grimdark nonsense the quote-unquote Hollywood life brings - but if you think in the positives, you’re more likely to live in the positives, too.

Even when some days it feels like the whole world is out to get you.

But they talk; they’ve had three Skype conversations in the past two days alone, because billionaire boy band playboy extraordinaire Harry Styles had the gall to - _gasp_ \- be friends with a girl, and a very pretty, sweet Kardashian at that. It makes sense to everyone, as of course Taylor has driven him to his wit’s end because, don’t you know, she’s _Taylor Manhating Swift_ , and their relationship is all PR anyway.

So Taylor thinks of New Year’s Eve in Times Square, giving one of the best performances of her life, and sharing it with him (and she calls him to let him know what’s happening in the US as he’s on his first huge worldwide stadium tour in Europe, something she’s so proud of him for).

And - okay, she’s hyperbolic, the whole world isn’t out to get them, just half the “Directioners” and most of the tabloids because her name sells - even more so when there’s perceived trouble in paradise. But it’s kind of her job to be hyperbolic as she writes songs for a living, you know. She’s written songs about this in particular, actually; the feeling she gets when someone is Wrong On The Internet and she has to step away and pet Meredith until the prettiest kitty gets annoyed with her lends pretty well to chart-topping pop hits.

It’s one of the perks of people making up nonsense about her. Maybe seven Grammys will become seventeen and she can go on SNL and sing about her success to piss off those people even more (it’s secretly her favorite thing).

That’s not why it’s worth it, though. It’s the way he smiles at her from millions of miles away, so bright like the sun, like there’s no one else he could even be thinking of. Even more so on the bad days like today, where he called her again even after they’d talked because he’d forgotten to tell her what he’d had for breakfast (not that she didn’t already know it was a banana - Styles is nothing but predictable when it comes to his meals) and ask what she was doing that day (she had originally planned on staying in and writing for the next album but now she wanted to go out and possibly grab a guy’s butt. He approved). 

Some days it’s hard to remember to think about the good thing in life, but then the Skype ringtone goes off and her whole day turns around.


End file.
